BB&RAE
by CONTEZUMA
Summary: Beastboy y Raven. One shot. Lemon.
1. Kiss Fight!

—Tú, tú no deberías de estar viendo esto! Raven!.

—Yo veo lo que me da la gana!.

Él titan verde estaba cabreado, Raven había entrado sin su permiso, a su habitación, todo porque él había interrumpido en la suya para leer que era lo que la tenia tan abstraída, sorpresa para él, que cuando pensó en encontrar solo libros de magia oscura y esas cosas, encontró literatura erótica y romántica, y al no tener el poder para controlar su curiosidad, robo unos cuantos libros para leer de que se trataba, pues las primeras lineas por las que sus escurridizos ojos habían empezado por simple intromisión, se habían quedado anonadado con la descripción tan interesante que había leído, "entonces sus dedos se resbalaron por la piel de su sedosa cintura y..." esas fueron algunas de las frases que recordaba alcanzo a leer, y qué por ello tuvo que continuar pues él nunca pensó que una chica como Raven tuviera una mente... tan "pasional" como la de él, pues ya era conocido por todos que el Changelin poseía el gusto por cualquier cosa erótica, y que ademas poseía una de las mentes mas sucias de la torre, se quedo sorprendido como es que a un que ya llevaban varios meses de estar juntos, la joven cuervo jamas se mostró demasiado avergonzada o desagusto con ninguna de las inapropiadas peticiones y acciones del mismo joven verde, que aun que no iban mas allá de lo usual si rayaban un poco en la perverción, él pensó que seguro era por todo eso de mantener la calma y su entrenamiento samurai nija, o lo que fuera con los monjes del monte Fuji, pero nunca pensó que fuese porque ella tuviera una mente tan pecaminosa y candente como la de él.

Pero obviamente solo había sido pretencioso al aventurarse con su hipotesis, pues al leer todos esos libros, se dio cuenta que él era el que distaba mucho de tener los conocimientos amatorios que tenia ella, pues en cuanto a calidad y todo, lo que ella había aprendido de esos libros, eran mil veces más específicos, realistas, delicados y casi artísticos que lo que él había vislumbrado en toda su vida como degustado de lo prohibido, que obvio no era ni mucho y no tenia nada que ver con lo que su amada Rae poseía en su deliciosa pero pervertida cabeza.

Cosa qué le fascino, y no solo eso, sin darse cuenta él mismo se volvió adicto de estos insulsos pero lujuriosos libros, que no solo estimulaban su mente con eróticas imágenes, si no también todo su libido, poco tiempo después ya se encontraba un poco adicto a buscar frenéticamente en la biblioteca de Rae, este tipo de materia, hasta que obviamente por azares del destino o tal vez por su propia estupidez, fue descubierto, y no solo fue descubierto leyendo, si no que también fue descubierto autoestimulandose, pues la recamara de Rae desprendía un exquisito olor que lo embriagaba de deseo, y como ella de vez en cuando debía hacer viajes a otros mundos y dimensiones donde por el peligro, los simples mortales como él no podían entrar, aveces era demasiada larga la espera y demasiado fuerte la necesidad de sentirla con él.

Y por esto Raven lo entendió, y no hizo ningún drama o recrimino nada, solo le molestaba un poco la intromisión a su privacidad y a su espacio personal, aparte de eso poco le importaba que él hiciera o no con sus pensamientos y su imagen, pues después de todo esto no la hacia sentir mas que deseada y como la mujer de su vida.

Sin embargo, pasaron los días, pero algo no le cuadraba a la mujer, ella tenia cierta picazón en si misma, porque ahora el Changelin ya la trataba diferente, como si estuviese muy alzado por el hecho de conocer una parte de ella que pocos conocían, por lo cual decidió enseñarle una lección.

—No!, no!, no! Rae!, ya basta! —Gritaba enojado y frustrado él chico verde mientras trataba de quitarle el porno, hentai y demás barbaridades de macho de las manos de ella—. Ya entendí no debo entrar y tomar tus cosas si tu permiso, pero deja de mirar esas cosas!.

—No quiero! —Gruño la testaruda chica.

"Demonios!" Pensó un afligido Joven Bestia, quién de alguna forma estaba aceptando la enfrenta, por el simple hecho de qué él realmente s ello merecía, es decir... Se arrepentia de haber interrumpido en la "sagrada" individualidad personal de la cuervo ya dos veces, una en su mente cuando se entrometio con el accidente con Cy y el espejo, y demás ocasiones que sinceramente no las había olvidado, porque toda y cada una de ellas le mostraron partes de la personalidad de la cuervo que muy pocos conocían y eso lo hacía engrandecerse, puesto a que a final de cuentas él solo era un chico.

Rojo, rojo como un tomate Garfield observaba mientras que él sudor corría por su piel y sus dientes casi rechinaban de tan apretados que los oprimía, con su ceño fruncido, sus puños cerrados, su cuerpo tensado y una horrible sensación de vergüenza juntó a la de frustración y culpabilidad le corrían por las venas. Pero que como mas podía hacer?!, los argumentos de él verde poco a poco se convirtieron en bufidos y gemidos, pero no de placer si no de pena, hablaba entre dientes pero nada coherente o que realmente pensara que valiera la pena decir, así que allí él estaba parado, sin nada más que decir mientras que Rae inmiscuia deliberadamente sin piedad, dentro de sus cajones y gavetas, cajas y computador.

La damita elegante, encontró muchas cosas, entre ellas, ropa que habia pensado perdida, lo cuál la incomodo un poco sí, pero lo supero y siguió para ver que mas había en al cueva de aquél hombre salvaje, pero lindo... Lo que encontró fue lo que esperaba, revistas, dvd, etc. pero lo que más llamo atención eran las fotos que Bestia tenía, un montón de fotos de cuando salían, e incluso dibujos, esto le paro el corazón a la joven oscura, qué Beastboy dibujara, jamás lo habría pensado, pero allí estaba una libreta mascullada llena de bocetos, la mayoría de ella y de paisajes, "increíblemente maravilloso", pensó pero no pudo revisarlos bien púes el verde se los arrebato de las manos como si le hubiese tocado en un lugar muy intimo.

Mas sin embargo ella lo entendió, por lo cuál sin pringar mucho, condecendio el hecho de qué tal vez había ido demasiado lejos, y además no quería revisar a profundidad esa libreta y demás cosas porqué parte de ella intuía qué aún había cosas de aquélla rubia en su alcoba, tal vez no muchas, tal vez solo un par de cosas, pero si bien conocía a Garfield que no era de las personas que se desprende de nada y que siempre lleva cargando el peso de todo su pasado a cuestas, intuyó por lógica, que allí habría cosas que ella estaria mejor sin ver, y con esto en mente su rostro se entristeció un poco, y la habitación se quedo en un silencio frio, un silencio profundo del fondo del alma melancólica del cuervo, qué comprendía, pero que no podía evitar cierta tristeza al recordar que hay cosas de nuestro pasado que nadie tiende a olvidar, como a ella le paso una vez con Melchor.

Garfield lo noto, nunca pensó que arrebatarle de las manos su libreta causaría tal conmoción, ella no sabia lo que estaria pensando pero lo UE si sabía era que todo se había dado al quitarle la libreta, entonces lo pensó un rato.

"Quizás sí es tan importante para ella deba darle la libreta" Pensó y considero puesto que aún qué el no lo deseaba, por ciertas razones como el no saber si había un par de hojas con retratos de, Tara... Y entonces lo comprendió todo, ella se habia dado cuenta antes de si quiera abrir esa libreta no es cierto?, entonces sus orejas y mirada se bajaron y entristecieron, como si le comiese vivo la culpa de haberla hecho sentir mal, suspiro y quitó al libreta que con tanto recelo apretaba con sus brazos a la defensiva en contra de su pecho, se sentó en al cama junto a ella, puso la libreta a su lado derecho y la miró con ojos sinceros pero a la vez culpables, como si el hecho de no poder olvidar a su primer amor fuera un pecado profuso, que en realidad no era.

—Perdón —Musito mientras trataba de tomar delicadamente su mano—. Si quieres la libreta te la doy, pero no estoy seguro de que te gusten algunas cosas que puse allí.

Sin embargo la cuervo no lo dejo, para después rápidamente salir de su letargo e incorporarse con mucha decisión y seguridad, casi amenazantes le miro con frialdad y un poco de incomodidad como si reprimirse le estuviera costando más de lo usual.

—No hay problema, entiendo —Declaro cruzada de brazos de manera muy autoritaria en general—. Y no, no quiero para nada ese libro como tú ta poco querrías leer mi diario.

—Je! —ChicoBestia sonrió para si mismo con más tristeza.

Y entonces Raven lo supo...

—No me dirás que te traviste a... —La joven cuervo no pudo terminar sus palabras porque en ese momento, el joven bestia volteo la mirada, algo resentida pero mas bien dolida para después soltar estas palabras.

—No lo lamento sabes, es bueno saber qué aún sigas soñando con é...

De pronto un solido y ensordecedor ruido, reino por toda la torre, fue el sonido de una bofetada lo que rompió la tranquilidad del lugar, una cachetada que él no se esperaba y que ella no podía creer que hubiese soltado junto a un par de lagrimas y un gimoteo ahogado.

Esto solo la encolerizo más.

"Largo de mi cuarto." Eso era lo que ella le quería decir, pero sin embargo no estaban en sú cuarto, si no en el de él, así que solo camino lento hacia atras, marchandose en un silencio mortal, para después azotar la puerta de la habitación de ChicoBestia lo más que pudo.

Sin amargo justó cuando se estaba rajado, no alcanzo a tocar la puerta de su habitación, cuando bruscamente fue volteada y apretada violentamente hacia él cuerpo de el mismo hombre que habia abofeteado hace unos minutos, ChicoBestia de alguna manera estaba fuera de su cabales y comenzó a tratar de besarla con fiereza, tratando de meter su lengua a la fuerza, enterraba sus uñas en la piel de la mitad demonio en el pasillo de la torre, no importándole que alguien escuchara el tremendo drama que allí se daba.

—... no.. que, te pasa?... Chico, Bestia, hey!... —Raven trataba en vano de entablar conversación con él intrusivo sujeto, pero nada parecía funcionar púes su boca estaba siendo atacada veloz y hábilmente por los besos apasionados y salvajes de el muchacho de piel verde—. No... me, dejas...res-pirar...

BeastBoy escuchó por unos segundos, pero no quería ni podía parar, a pesar de que escuchaba el gimoteo apagado entre la excitación y el insidioso sentimiento de "el no querer", del no querer simplemente porque ambos estaban molestos y dolidos, y tener sexo bajo esas condiciones siempre resultaba deliciosamente agridulce. Él chico jugaba mientras enterraba su cara en los generosos pechos de la mitad demonio, mientras que ella yacía encontrada entre la puerta de su habitación y su torso que la oprimía como queriendo sacar todo ese deseo reprimido que sabia que en su ser se encontraba.

"BeastBoy, BeastBoy, BeastBoy!" Era las únicas palabras que ella se formulaba, pues su deseo era tan fuerte y tan habido, que ya nada lo paraba, así púes cuando él abrió la puerta de su recamara, mientras aún la mantenía sujetada de las muñecas con su mano derecha, ella se trepo estrepitosamnte a las caderas del mutante, sacando un pequeño alarido de placer que estremecio por igual los interiores de ambos cuerpos, haciendo que temblaran de deseo y pasión. Ya allí en la habitación nisiquiera se tomaron la molestia de llegar a la cama, pues Raven cerro la puerta en cuanto BeastBoy la soltó, para que después él la pudiese recostar en el piso algo frio de ese lugar, por lo cual tuvo que ocupar sus dos manos pues aún segado por un calor y un necesidad impetuosa y lujuriosa de calor, él no quería lastiamrla demasiado puesto a qué esa nunca habia sido su el tensión, solo que a veces no sabia controlar de todo su estúpida y colosal salvajes animal.

Raven gimió de placer una vez que el ChicoBestia arranco casi con desesperación, todas sus ropas, dejandola solo con algunas tiras de su sobreviviente ropaje, mientras que él por su parte se quitaba a si mismo la ropa inquietamente con la noción de que tal vez ella sería demasiado lenta para hacerlo, sin embargo ella le ayudo en lo que pudo, odiando para siempre el por qué?, hoy sus pantalones de mezclilla eran mas difíciles de bajar que otros días. Pero una vez que estos cedieron y también todo lo demás, los cuáles mantenía sus cuerpos hervientes de deseo lejos el uno del otro, ambos se sintieron un poco relajados, y entonces Raven comenzó despacio pero con firmeza a besar y lamer, cada centímetro de esa belluda pero hermosa piel verde, que le causaba tanto deseo pues al hacer presión con sus labios carnosos sobre la de su compañero el gemia y bufaba, tan lindo y tan infernalmente sensual que hacia que cada parte de ella se contrajese en un deseo carnal jamás experimentado y después de un rato de qué él también terminara de hacerle lo mismo a ella, él presiono un punto estratégico de la joven mujer, un punto mágico que hizo que toda ella se redimira con infinito placer y su espalda se encorvara, para dejar a la vista sus levantadas caderas y sus expandidas y hermosas piernas en una tensión de agónico gusto coital, entonces BeastBoy pudo darse el placer de degustarla un raro hasta que inquirió por la humedad de esa exquisita y deliciosa cavidad que su cuerpo que se espasmaba con hermosos movimientos involuntarios, él podría al fin hacerle justicia a su endurecido y empoderado miembro viril, quién yacía hambriento de deseo.

Y así, el tiempo pasaba y él no concebía acabar, no porque no pudiera si no porque no quería, a un que esto para esto ya no sabia el mismo cuanto mas tiempo lo podía controlar, era obvio que Raven ya habia pasado su limite tiempo atras, y que estos flotamiento y arrepentidas en la mañana iban a pesar, pero poco sabían porque los dos esta vez estaban empecinados en llevarlo hasta el limite, tal vez por el enojo y la frustración pasada, tal vez solo era una manera de sublimar sus asperezas que no sabían como tratar con palabras, ellos no lo sabían, pero lo que si sabían era qué ambos hacían el mas exquisito y pecaminoso sexo amor, y que esto los hacia tan felices como jamás imaginaron serlo nunca, pues ya fuera con Tara con Melchor o con quien fuera, nunca con nadie más hablan tenido tanta conexión y afinidad en la cama y en sus almas como la que tenían ellos dos.

—Ra-e... —Musito el joven Garfield cuando al fin después de mucha sublevación sexual, pudo encontrar palabras en su cabeza— lo lamento.

Ella lo escucho, sin amargo aún exhausta como estaba, le costaba trabajo arreglar el desorden que en su cabeza como tanto en su habitación se encontraban, despues de tanto y de tantas maneras en las que se amaron allí, el desorden era monumental al igual que el cabello de la joven.

—Solo te perdonaré, si tu me perdonas a mí —Concluyó la titan mientras que suspiraba al encuentro, de que ambos eran de alguna manera tan parecidos, como lo eran la luna el y el sol.

—Sí, te perdono, pero ven aquí —Él chico se levanto para sacar de su pantalón un encendedor, el cuál encendió para después continuar diciendo—... Entonces lo hacemos.

—Sí —La cuervo nisiquiera se atrevió a analizarlo, ella solo le paso su diario y juntos vieron quemar los restos de sus tortuosos pasados en el bote de basura de la habitación de Rae.

Joder!, que si se sintió bien, tan bien como se siente quitarse se encima cien mil años de fracasos de la espalda de ambos.

Desde entonces ya nadie se acuerda de la libreta ni del diario, pero sus demás compañeros si se acuerdan que un día la torre olio a quemado, que las alarmas se encendieron y de que todos acabaron empapados por las regaderillas que se activaron.

[FIN]


	2. El ascensor

La situación era la usual, siempre, había una clase de magnetismo censurado entre sus almas y cuerpos, una necesidad casi difícil de asimilar.

Y el elevador, era una zona compartida demasiado pequeña y angosta, como para que ninguno de los dos pudieran escapar, Raven una mujer exuberante en todos los sentidos con estos tintes oscuros dentro de su espíritu, mientras que ChicoBestia, un joven por demás exótico también, no podía evitar las exquisitas y deliciosas ganas de arrancarle las ropas a la "cool" chica demonio, que era como un cubo de hielo dulce, con un relleno agridulce picante y penetrante.

Las orejas de Beastboy y todo su cuerpo en general, estaba en llamas, como si el solo rosar de esa delicada piel gris azulada, le levantara todos los nervios de placer como una llamarada, en un lago de gasolina, era tan embriagante tan cegador, tan inusual.

Que el joven no tenia, ni la suficiente fuerza para reprimir por completo, sus ansias animales, que le hacían perder la cordura.

"Ah..." Gemía el Joven Bestia, quien en un tormentoso éxtasis, casi pecaminoso, se regodeaba con todo su ser mientras que la penetraba. Con una mano sujetaba la suya, con la esperanza de que no le golpease, por los ir refrenados arrebatos de ardua pasión recorrían su cuerpo sin cautela, y al mismo tiempo porque la unión de manos, siempre había significado algo importante para ambos. Con la otra mano sostenía sus caderas apretadas contra la pared del elevador, que subían y bajan al compás de sus movimientos.

Garfield estaba sobre abrumado, la vista simplemente era exquisita, así que no paraba de intentar ahogar los gemidos de placer que le daban, de tan solo obsérvala.

Ella era tan hermosa, con esa piel sudorosa que la hacían brillar cual diamante, y esa piel ruborizada por secciones, que hacían que contrastaste el color natural de su ser... mientras que por dentro... sus deseosas contracciones de placer, hacían que el decayera en un declive de apasiónate locura y devoción. Gemía, Raven llegado el clímax siempre gemía, dado a que siempre se mantenía concentrada de no perderse a sí misma, en orden de no perderse en la decadencia de su cuerpo cálido e incontrolable lujuria, tenía que apretar todo su cuerpo y ser.

Y esto a Chico Bestia le encantaba.

Le encantaba observar como hacia un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse cuerda durante el acto, y no perder la cabeza. Sin embargo, esto no la hacían quedarse quieta durante el acto, pues aunque muchos no lo creyeran era sumisa y dominante a la vez, lo cual era un regalo de los dioses para el piel verde, quien podía jugar también, el rol de ser sumiso o dominante con ella.

Usualmente todo empezaba con el arriba, él dominaba, y la hacía estremecerse, al compás con la que él lo hacía.

Así pues perdidos en sus delirios de placer, de repente Raven se subía arriba de él, y de alguna manera ahora el dominante era dominado, lo cual era abrumador, tanto que sus respiraciones cada vez se hacían más pausadas y fuertes.

Ah Raven le gustaba pasar todo su ser encima del de Bestia, mientras que él tenía que apretar las sabanas por los estímulos bruscos, que lo hacían sentir tan deseado, tan deseado como él lo deseaba.

Raven lo oprimía, tan despiadadamente que casi le era imposible respirar, y mientras que divertida provocaba la parte más salvaje de aquel dulce y tierno muchacho, él lo disfrutaba tan inmensamente que casi siempre terminaba totalmente consumado, deseoso de poderlo llevar hasta la eternidad ansioso de poderla poseer por siempre, con un deseo tan arduo que inclusive pensase que el aire no le haría tanta falta, que si ella algún día le faltase.

Esto le atemorizaba un poco, pero en esos momentos, cuando los dos sentían ese profundo miedo, justo cuando se sentían los dos tan completos. Ambos se miraba a los ojos, y entonces todo parecía que iba a estar bien, porque en esos momentos todo lo estaba.

Beastboy siempre fue un chico muy inseguro con su cuerpo, a pesar de que todos pensaran lo contrario y es que se esforzaba mucho en ocultarlo y precisamente causar la impresión contraria, así que cuando el Raven, se regodeaba por todos sus recovecos, asegurándole una devoción corporal en cada sentido, desde sus orejas puntiagudas hasta su piel verdosa, desde su cuerpo velludo y sus uñas y dietes un poco afilados, esto lo haca sentirse tan querido tal y como era, tan amado, que en ocasiones su boca no podía evitar aparte de lamerla toda a ella, evocar una ligera sonrisa retenida, que le delatarían lo inmensamente feliz que era.

Y que ninguna mujer.

Absolutamente ninguna, lo había hecho estremecer de esa manera tan caótica como lo hacia ella.

Raven en ocasiones se aferraba al cuerpo de ChicoBestia con fuerza, lo cual hacia que el terminase con algunos rasguños ocasionales, que aun que todos pensarían que le dolían, no lo hacían, pues el contrario de ello, hacían que se corazón se aprisionara más, en el chorreante delirio poderoso del acto sexual, y bombeara sangre tan rápido por todo su ser, que en ocasiones se sentía abrumado por las reacciones físicas y psicológicas tan fuertes que ella le causaba.

Tanto era así, que en ocasiones él se sentía a sus pies.

Mientras tanto Raven no podía evitar sentir y pensar, lo mucho que le amaba, y lo mucho que él lo amaba a ella, puesto a que podía sentir todo lo que el sentía, y en el acto más pues ambos estaban unidos no tanto por la carne, sino por la perfecta simetría y encaje de sus almas y cuerpos, que sin dudar a dudas en ocasiones se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo, a pesar de todo.

Al terminar, ambos se daban un tiempo para que sus cuerpos se relajaran, si eran capaces de hacerlo, mientras que ambos descansaban al lado del otro.

Y una vez que el fuego reducía su intensidad, el amor, el cariño y la devoción más pura se apoderaba de ellos.

Garfield siempre la ayudaba a vestirse, al igual que ella lo hacía con él.

Puesto a que ambos se habían desnudado y desgarrado las almas de tanto amar.

Lo menos que ambos podían hacer era eso.

[Fin]


	3. Bajo el sonido de la lluvia

_El lugar reverbaba en gemidos y la mujer fría se quemaba entre el cuerpo de su joven amante._

« _No puedo creer, lo que, esta, pasando_ »

Rechel, no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba allí, tirada en el piso de su habitación, completamente siendo penetrada, por Garfield. Sus piernas estaban completamente abiertas, y lo tenía a él encima de ella, tallándose apretadamente a su cuerpo, temblando sobre ella, con su infinito calor, Rachel sentía, cada vez, que su pene entraba, y la sola idea, de que estuviera a dentro de ella, le extasiaba, tanto, que no podía evitar mirar como su vientre se conmocionaba deseoso de mas, deseoso de no dejarlo ir, deseoso de tenerlo con ella.

« _ah~ si!, ah ~ Si..._ »

Las mentes de ambos revoloteaban con pensamientos del decadente éxtasis, mientras tanto BB, temblaba y se regodeaba de placer, de tan solo tenerla abajo de él, de tan sólo poderla poseer, de tan solo sentir su virilidad abrazada por las paredes de su sexo, que le apretaban deseoso de no dejarlo ir jamás, le fascinaban y extasiaban.

Sin embargo, ambos tenían la parte superior de sus trajes, y solo sus partes inferiores se sentían libres de tocarse.

—ah~ BB, /gemido/ BB! Ah~...

Que Rae hiciera esto, que lo llamara por su nombre, mientras lo hacían, solo lo motivaba más, haciendo que sus esfuerzos, por verla regodearse en orgasmos, bajo su piel verde, era lo que más le fascinaba en este mundo, así que no paraba, lo hacía más y con más ímpetu, deseoso, deseoso, de verla extasiada con ayuda de él.

—ah~ BB ah~ BB... Para ya, ah~, por favor, para, ah~...

Rae rogaba, ya que ChicoBestia parecía no saber cómo hacerlo, lo cual la hundía en un decadente ciclo de orgasmos, que la hacían casi sentirse morir, de la manera más deliciosa posible, el sentirlo a él, dentro de ella, le causaba tal placer, que sentía que perdería la cabeza.

Chico bestia no le contestaba, chico bestia parecía tan perdido, o más, por el arte que se perpetuaba en esos momentos.

—BB /gemido/ para ya, Ah~, que nos van, ah~, descubrir...

Rae de nuevo imploraba, porqué se daba cuenta de que sus ruidos coitales, se hacía más y cada vez, menos controlables, pero por más que Rae llamaba a Gar, Gar parecía fuera de sí, incontrolable, solo parecía oír su nombre que salían de los labios de ella, y nada más.

Como si todos esos ruegos que ella le hacía, para que parase, significarán para el justamente lo contrario.

—BB , por dios!... Ah~ por favor, para ya...

Sin embargo, BB se reservaba el derecho a hablar, y solo le importaba, seguir estrujándola, mordiéndola, apretándola, fuerte mente en contra suya, solo le importaba tenerla, lamerla, volverla loca de placer, mientras sus sexos se acariciaban estrechamente.

Y esto no era raro, pues pocas veces, Rae daba su brazo a torcer, pocas veces él tenía, estas oportunidades, ya que Rae era el hueso más duro de roer, y para chico bestia, estas oportunidades valían oro, y más que el oro, su vida misma. Porque no encontraba otra forma de demostrarle cuanto la amaba, cuanto la deseaba, cuanto lo hacía enloquecer, esta era su única forma, de arrastrarla a su nivel, a su nivel y que ella sintiera también lo mismo que él, lo mismo de volverse loco, con él, lo mismo de volverse uno, con él.

BB esa noche había como siempre interrumpido en su habitación, mientras que ella estaba meditando; habían tenido un mal día, y Rae estaba algo conflictuada por lo cual el ambiente de la torre se encontraba denso, se notaba lastimada, pero no corporalmente, si no emocional.

Llovía a fuera y ya era tarde, casi las seis o siete de la tarde, BB solo la observaba mientras estaba convertido en mosquito, desde una esquina oscura, se dio cuenta que Rachel ni siquiera prendió las luces de su habitación, solo, se sentó en posición de loto, sin siquiera sacarse el traje "de trabajo", y comenzó a tratar de meditar, tratando de calmar sus emociones, que parecían tomar control de ella.

—BB YA SE QUE ESTAS ALLÍ, LÁRGATE DE MI CUARTO, hoy no tengo ganas de lidiar!, con tigo.

Ah BB como siempre estas palabras, le hicieron actuar completamente al contrario, de las indicaciones que escucho, y se trasformó para ir como hombre hacia ella, ya que por alguna extraña razón, las palabras de Rachel le provocaban. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, ella lo fulmino con la mirada, y le advirtió con la misma, que si daba un paso más, no respondería de sus actos.

Pero esta advertencia, a un que sí, la sintió sobre de él, eh hizo, que se detuviera por unos instantes, no porque le diera miedo, sino porque, no quería ganarse su odio, o ser presa de sus condensados sentimientos.

Sin embargo, este pesar no lo detuvieron mucho tiempo.

Rae se enojó, pero más bien estaba asustada, porque en parte entendía que nada lo podía detener, que su voluntad y esperanza eran tan fuertes, que rompían con su escudo de negatividad. Entonces Rachel se levantó, y aunque muy, en lo profundo no quería hacerlo, iba a sacarlo de su habitación, violentamente, de manera que él, no tratara de molestarla, por lo menos por esa noche.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo.

Porque en el momento en el que ella alzo sus brazos, para atacarle, él... ya estaba incado, rodándole la cintura con sus brazos, con su rostro pegado a su vientre, fuertemente.

En el momento de que ella sintió esto, cuando sintió su cuerpo pagado al suyo, con esta clara sumisión, ella no pudo más. Se calló sobre sus rodillas, para estar así mismo nivel, abrazándolo estrechamente, fue cuando sintió, como todo su poco temple que tenía ante él, su poca convicción de alejarlo, costara lo que costará, se desvaneció.

Y fue entonces cuando se sintió vulnerable, pero también, completamente tranquila, ella estaba en sus manos, pero no temía estarlo, era extraño, como podían él o ella, podían mostrar su parte más débil, y no sentirse inseguros al mostrar su alma desnuda, uno enfrente del otro.

BB sintió, como Rae se desvaneció en su brazos, con gran amor y pasión, él sintió, como ella le decía con su mirar y su cuerpo, que estaba entregada él, que se entregaba a él, con el mismo fervor, con el cual él se le había entregado ya a ella. BB sabía que esto pasaría, porque Rae funcionaba como un espejo, a un que lo negara, a un que lo reprimiera, su alta sensibilidad sensitiva con los demás, la hacían, ser quien era, una mujer compasiva y de alguna manera compresiva, al final.

Y al final, él podía aprovecharse de eso, a un que se decía que ella, de cierta manera manipulaba las emociones de los demás, él sabía muy bien, que ella era buena manipulando, porque ella también era susceptible, a ser manipulada.

Pero más que nada por él.

Entonces Gar, le tomo de la nuca, y la recostó suavemente en el piso de la habitación, Rae no puso ninguna restricción, y solo se dejó llevar por su amado hombre bestia.

Quería hacerle el amor, no porque fuera en lo único pensara, si no que era lo único que podía hacer por ella, para tranquilizarla, además, al contrario de otros chicos él no tenía la habilidad verbal y cognitiva, para darle una charla motivadora, y menos a Raven, quien era una de las mujeres más inteligentes que había conocido, que no se dejaba impresionar por nada, y menos con palabras.

Así, que BB utilizaba lo único que siempre le salía bien, y eso era hacerle el amor y estar junto a ella.

Ya teniéndola bajo de él, le beso suavemente el centro de su pecho, para después subir para verle cara a cara, allí, se detuvo por unos momento para ver sus increíbles ojos violetas, y su hermoso rostro, que parecía casi el de una diosa bajada de algún pedestal, lo cual era irónico, pues en el fondo sabía que tenía un demonio encarnado.

Gar, entonces, no pudo evitar, acariciarle el pelo, suavemente, lenta, y cariñosamente, y mientras lo hacía, Rae le tomo la mano para bajarla a su mejilla, y después podérsela besar, a esto Garfield, reaccionó con tanto amor, que casi lloro de la emoción, porque simplemente no se lo podía creer.

—BB , yo , te amo.  
—...y yo ti, te amo más Rae.

Y finalizó, con un beso en la frente, para después dar lugar a su amor corporal.


	4. RAE

Rae... Rae, siempre ha sido un misterio para mí, siempre lo ha sido, ella es... Complicada, pero a la vez simple... Muchas veces no la entiendo.

Como ahora... Ahora que ha empezado a acariñarme y a besarme, como ahora que me ha empezado a quitar la ropa.

Me encanta cuando ella hace eso... Cuando pasa sus delicadas manos, por mi cuerpo, sus manos tan, de ella... Nunca se lo he dicho pero el más ligero rose de su piel, desencadena cosas en mí, que no siempre puedo ocultar.

Rachel me gusta, y me gusta en todas sus facetas, pero momentos como estos, momentos como estos, me hacen perderme totalmente en su esencia... Y difícilmente puedo pensar con claridad, lo que me da miedo, pues no quisiera hacer cosas demasiado, tempestuosas para ella... Quiero cuidarla.

Rae es como una mariposa, a veces viene y se te posa, pero si la asustas, o te mueves equivocadamente, se va.

Esta vez estábamos discutiendo como de costumbre, y es que, nuestra manera de pensar es contratante. Algo que no está de todo mal, pero es difícil...

Y más lo es cuando, ella es tan suicida y yo tan protector, hasta podría decir que dominante, es verdad quisiera poder tenerla entre mis brazos una eternidad, y no dejarla escapar de allí, pero Rae no es ningún pajarito que pueda yo atrapar, ni siquiera siendo un maldito dinosaurio podría hacerlo, porque Rachel, es Rachel.

Normalmente superamos estas discusiones, pues con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta, que ser tan diferentes nos ayuda a ver las cosas, de diferentes perspectivas, lo cual nos ayudado a crecer como personas.

Pero, eso no significa, que nuestras argumentaciones terminen nunca.

A veces, cuando estamos cansados de discutir, terminamos desestresando, nuestro enfado...haciendo el amor...

Hoy en medio de la discusión, ella se detuvo de repente, y suavemente casi imprescindible, me toco la entrepierna. Al principio no sabía de qué iba, porque la verdad soy muy torpe cuando estoy ella, pero después cuando su mano empezó a subir, y acariciarme mientras se acercaba a mí... Y su mirada penetrante color violeta, me miraba con pasión, supe que esta discusión no iba a llegar a una resolución, pero nosotros si íbamos a parar en otro tema.

—...Rachel... —dije ya por demás algo excitado, pero ella solo dijo una sola palabra—

—... Garfield...

Y no fue la palabra, si no el tono en lo que... Lo susurro, mientras sus manos tocaban mi miembro y sus senos se pegaban a mi pecho, lo que me hizo salivar y perder el hilo de lo que quería aclarar con ella.

Rae sabía bien como provocarme, y sabia a la perfección que yo no tenía, el poder de negarme le, ni un que quisiera, y aun que eso me causaba un poco de rencor, nunca nada podía hacer.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya la tenía tomada de la cintura, mientras mi erección se palpaba cada vez más y más fuerte.

Y a diferencia de lo que todos piensan, de que ella es una mujer frígida o pequeña en la intimidad, yo sabía que no lo era, no lo era en lo absoluto, Rae en la cama era la mujer más apasionada que en mi vida conoceré... Yo lo supe desde un principio, dicen por allí que de las más calladas debes de tener cuidado, pues tienen razón, Rae, era seductora y hasta cierto punto más dominante y activa que yo... Y es que era de esperarse, tanto cuidar que sus emociones se mantengan a línea, la han llevado a ser una olla de presión en todos los sentidos, y el sexo, al no ser algo malo, eso otras cosas, y el meditar, eran sus únicos medio por los cuales ella podía descargar, esa pesada carga que llevaba en hombros.

Y me gusta, me gusta mucho, que ella sea así, me gusta mucho, porque solamente aquí, puedo sentir realmente enserio, lo mucho que ella siente por mí.

Ya no puedo más, y se lo dejo saber, eh pegado mi cuerpo y toda mi erección contra ella... Y se siente tan bien, tan tenso, pero a la vez suave, tan caliente, se siente tan bien y tan mal... Que eh empezado a creer que lo que me dijo, ella una vez, pueda ser verdad, ella me dijo "no sé qué me pasa, pero cuando estoy con tigo, creo hacerme un poco ninfómana". En ese momento no sabía ni lo que significaba esa palabra, así, que no le dije nada, pero después cuando supe su significado, me sorprendió, me sorprendió el hecho de que ella también se sintiera así, y no solo yo.

Así pasando los minutos ella comenzó a quitarme poco a poco las ropas, y mientras me acariciaba y besaba, mientras tanto yo lamia, la lamia por donde podía, después ella comenzó hacer lo mismo, una vez que tuve el torso descubierto, comenzó a lamerme todo mientras sus senos rozaban mi erección, ella lo hacía despacio y con mesura, casi como si lo estuviera degustando, lentamente, pero con una extraña intensidad, densa, que me hacía enloquecer.

De vez en cuando volteaba a verme al rostro, para ver si yo también lo disfrutaba, y si lo hacía, que no lo supiera no lo entendía, que no eran suficientes mis bufadas, mi respiración agitada, mis pequeños espasmos involuntarios o mis pequeños gemidos semi ahogados, que yo trataba con insistencia de acallar, para que nadie los escuchara?...

Al final, pude sentir como me descubrió mi erección, y suavemente acaricio la misma, suavemente casi, cariñosa, para después poner lentamente sus labios allí, y después comenzó a lamer... Una vez llegado a este punto, yo ya no estaba muy consciente de donde estaba, solo sabía lo que Rachel le hacía a mi cuerpo y que esto me llenaba de un placer indescriptible y adictivo.

Cuando al fin ella metió mi miembro a su boca y comenzó a succionarlo, mientras sus pequeñas y suaves manos acariciaban... Otras partes... Fue como comencé a sentir el cielo.

Ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba, haciéndome, así que no tardo en subirse en mí, cuando lo considero apropiado, para después meter mi virilidad, en su ya húmeda, caliente y apretada, intimidad, la cual era, y es, para mí...el cáliz dorado.

Yo no quise hacer mucho a un que quería, , porque ella me lo ordeno, pero a una así, no pude evitar acariciarle esas gloriosas piernas...mientras ella me montaba, o apretarle los senos mientras ellos suben y bajan en el ritmo, en el que ella lo hace también.

Es increíble como su piel casi plateada, se enrojece con un rojo escarlata, cuando estamos en la intimidad, es increíble té y absolutamente delicioso todo el olor que desprende ella, es para mí tan exquisito que, siento como si ella fuera mi droga... Una exquisita y adictiva droga, de la que simplemente nunca puedo obtenerlo suficiente.

Al final ella obtiene sus orgasmos y yo los míos.

Pero como dije, para mí nunca es suficiente, y a un qué sé que para ella tampoco, siempre trata de no hacerlo tan evidente, pues el autocontrol, el no caer en el exceso, es muy importante de su vida y de ella misma, sin embargo, como hoy, que no me dejo hacer mi papel dominante en la acción, es cuando con más hambre me deja, así que le doy postre, el cual me redime a mí, y la enloquece a ella, es como decir, ok, gracias, pero ahora es mi turno.

Hasta que nos sorprende la mañana o la noche, agotados y consumidos entre nosotros mismos.

[FIN]


	5. Un chico sin poderes

De las sombras, apareció una sombra en la sala de la torre de los titanes, y una Raven con cara conflictuada, se revelo enfrente de sus preocupados compañeros, para después pronunciar las siguientes palabras;

"Chico Bestia se ha ido..."

Días atras, el joven había perdido sus poderes, nadie sabe porque, al parecer, esto jamás le había sucedido, pero, después de una extraña visita a su tierra natal, donde los titanes tuvieron que asistir por pura diplomacia, y porque su ayuda había sido requerida urgentemente.

Garfield no contaba mas con sus poderes.

Inclusive su color verde había desaparecido, dejándolo con un tono casi pálido, de enfermedad, lo cual era palpable, pues al irse el efecto de la sukita, regreso como efecto los rastros de su sangre envenenada.

Sus ojeras eran marcadas, y se había ido aquella energía que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Sin embargo después de una exhausta revisión, se inquirió, que con la ayuda de un tratamiento inyectado por intravenosa, se podían mantener a raya los efectos de su deteriorada salud.

Hasta que encontraran la manera de solucionar el problema.

Todos en la torre estaban completamente afligidos, buscando de todas maneras, traer de nuevo la vivacidad de su viejo amigo.

Cyborg buscando una solución con biotecnología, Robin investigaba y buscaba en africa a un, la vital sukita, Star había tratando de recrear todo tiempo de alibios de su natal planeta, y Raven buscaba en cada libro y manuscrito, algo que pudiera salvarlo.

Todos con la pesades insidiosa y tajante de que el tiempo, se acababa. Pues el joven ... Garfield Logan, había dictaminado pocos días después que le mermara su penoso estado, qué;

"Escuchen, no quiero ser una carga para ustedes, así, que, si esto, no funciona... Me iré, lo siento."

Nunca se había escuchado al muchacho, hablar tan serio y maduramente, pero se notaba que esto, solo era una fachada que trataba de ocultar un penetrante, y profundo dolor, que le carcomia el alma con mayor rapidez que su padecimiento.

Raven estaba sobrepasada por la situación, pero ahora era ella la que debía de no perder la esperanza.

Justo como él alguna vez lo hizo por ella.

Se aferro con toda su fortaleza y temple, y como nunca antes, decidió, que dedicaría la vida si así fuese necesario, hasta encontrar una cura.

Y así... Los días fueron pasando, al principio todos quisieron pretender, que él solo padecía de una ligera gripa, y que pronto se comprendía y seria el de antes, y aun que lo procuraban mejor que a cualquier paciente de un lujoso hospital...

Garfield empezaba no mas que a empeorar.

Raven en un principio hizo lo que sus compañeros, pero se puso a raya, no se acercaba demasiado a él, ni tampoco lo miraba, pues el solo hecho de verlo postrado a la cama, con esa horrible aguja cruzando su piel hasta sus venas, le era, horrorizante, pues el dolor de su compañero, le afectaba mas que a ninguno allí, y su empatía, no hacia menos que reforzar la agonía que tenia que soportar.

Raven no comía, no dormía, no hacia nada, mas que buscar... Buscar desesperadamente, alguna manera... La que fuera, como fuera, de cualquiera, incluso en un instante, pensó, en la posibilidad de pedir la ayuda de su padre, Trigon.

"Pero a que preció?..."

La peliazul reflexiono, por lo cual, concluyo, que solo si todo fallaba, llegaría hasta ese estremo.

"Un trato con el diablo?, no creo que nos ayude en nada Rachel."

Dictaminó Cyborg, quien al oír la idea de Rachel, en busca de una segunda opinión, inquirió que no seria nada mas inocente, que el diablo les ayudaría mas que a poner las cosas peor. Y Rachel lo sabia, pero quería escuchar la voz de alguien mas, reafirmarselo, pues, la desesperación a veces nos hace cometer tonterías.

Todas estas conversaciones eran escuchadas de vez en cuando por Logan, el cual al no estar acostumbrado a estar en un solo lugar, tomaba su sonda y se iba a caminar despacio, y taciturno, por los recobecos de los espacios de la torre.

Había ratos en los que todos detenía sus conversaciones al escucharlo llegar.

Y solo el silencio preocupante, inundada el aire del lugar, Garfield no debía enterarse de que no había avances, de que todos estaban fallando en sus ímpetu osos intentos, que Raven estaba muriendo junto con él.

"Haz bajado demasiado peso, que acaso no haz estado comiendo Rae?"

Se dijo a si mismo el joven, mientras veía a la joven pasar, de vez en cuando por su habitación, era obvio que le cuidaba de lejos, pero no tenia el valor para acercarse.

"Rae..."

Garfield constantemente la llamaba, pero su voz apagada por la enfermedad, parecía nuca ser oída por ella, así que nunca llegaba.

"Necesitas ir con él... Él... Te ah estado llamando!, No puedes ignorarlo por siempre!"

De pronto cierto día, se escucho una discusión entre los mismos, Victor y Rachel, o mas bien se escucho el reproche del mejor amigo de un convaleciente, a la mujer que él quería ver.

Tan insistentemente.

"Crees que no lo se!, pero si voy... seguro se despedirá de mi, o me dirá algo estupido como, te amo, y..."

La discusión había despertado a Logan, y llego con mucha dificultad, exactamente en el momento en el que a la cuervo, se le partía la voz de dolor, y las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar sin sutileza, mientras que la mujer no hacia ningún ruido, fuera de la respiración pausada y manchada de agonía.

De repente, todo el exorbitante esfuerzo la sobrepaso por completo, el no comer, el no dormir, y el dolor, hicieron que por fin los estragos causados en su salud, salieran a flote con un inesperado desmayó sin resistencia alguna.

"Rae!"

Garfield grito, y se arrojo para atraparle, pero solo consiguió tropezar y caer, al mismo suelo donde Rachel iba caer, de no ser por Cyborg, quien la alcanzo a sostener en el momento exacto, antes de que su cabeza diera con el marco de la mesa.

Y todo esto hizo que Garfield tomara esa decisión.

Pocos días después, la búsqueda de Logan iba como antes, a un que con menos esperanzas de sus amigos, quienes con cada día, perdía mas y mas la idea de encontrarle... con vida.

—BeastBoy!... BeastBoy!...

La joven griceazul, gritaba por todo lugar donde pensaba que podía estar, pero nada.

Y así pasaron días y semanas, hasta que al fin lo encontró.

—Beast...Boy?... —Formuló dudosamente y preocupadamente, pues lo que vio no era grato.

El joven alzo la mirada, y enojado respondió. —No me llames BeastBoy, ese ya no es el que soy.

Garfield parecía estar borracho, y fuera de control, sus ropas harapientas y sucias, demostraban que había vivido en las calles todo este tiempo, y que se había metido en problemas, pues su rostro decaido y enfermo, presentaba cicatrices, marcas y moretones, señas de la dura vida que se había tenido que enfretar afuera, y en sus condiciones.

Pero esto no era lo que mas sorprendía a la joven, si no sus ojos perdidos y enojados, con los que la miraba, eran los que llamaban su atención, pues jamás había sido victima de ellos, en ninguna ocasión... hasta ahora.

Tácito un momento, pero después de unos momentos, poco le importo, pues lo principal era atender a Garfield, y ni siquiera su mirada de odio, o sus groserías harían que ella no cumpliera con su deber.

—Que te pasa!?, déjame en paz!, que no vez que no quiero regresar!.

Dictaminó el joven Garfield, pero de la boca de la cuervo no salio ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera cuando él la empujo.

—Lárgate de aquí!, que no vez que no te quiero aquí! —Amenazaba mientras trataba de escapar—. Vaya pensé que eras todo, menos estúpida Raven, que no entiendes?!.

A la joven mujer le dolían todas esas palabras dolientes, que salían de la boca de Logan, pero ella como siempre trataba de no inmutarse, por su creciente alarido pesado y grosero. Y mientras ella trataba de mantenerlo quieto, para poderlo llevar de nuevo a la torre, en forcejeo, ambos calleron al piso, hacido que ambos pegaran sus cuerpos mutuamente, Raven estaba preocupada de no lastimarlo mas, de lo que ya estaba, así que trato con todas sus fuerzas de no recargar todo su peso encima de su delicado cuerpo, o de siquiera tocarlo innecesariamente fuerte, entonces una confesión se asomó...

—Debo de darte asco...

Raven se quedo impávida, la frase tan triste la tomo por sorpresa, pues ella podía soportar todo, que él le dijera cosas horrendas, que la empujara, incluso que "tratara" de golpearla, pero nunca jamás podía tolerar, que se demigrara.

Entonces porfín hablo

—Yo te amo Gar...

Ella quería decir mas, pero sostuvo que si seguía hablando, de nuevo caería en lo abrumador del dolor que le pesaba tanto, y lloraría otra vez, y hacerlo enfrente de él, no era nunca propicio. Lastima que la voluntad de Garfield no era tan poderosa como la de ella, porque después de oír estas palabras el joven rubio sollozo...

—Yo... ni siquiera pude, hacerte un emparedado... —Musito Garfield, dejándole notar, lo preocupado que estaba también él por ella—. Ni siquiera pude hacerte un maldito emparedado!... Mira lo delgada y cansada que estas también, por mi culpa!.

Y entonces las lagrimas de Raven comenzaron a caer.

Lo unico bueno de esta confesión, fue que, hizo que Logan bajara la guardia, lo cual aprovecho Raven para besarle y con este beso, llevarlo desprevenido, y sin su permiso, hasta la torre.

Donde se enteraron, que Robin había regresado con el activo de la sukita.

Un par de meces después BeastBoy estaba por completo recuperado, y no reparo en hacer lo que tanto había estado esperando.

Y eso era, hacerle el amor, a su amada Rae, después de tanto tiempo.

[Fin]


	6. The RedBeast

Raven no sabia que estaba pasando, esa mañana estaba absolutamente y horrendamente, hecha un desastre; Su boca estaba seca y herida, sus músculos estaban gritando de dolor, como si hubiese escalado la montaña de Japón, su estomago ardida en fuego, y sus ojos tenían una extraña sensación aberrante contra la luz solar, mas de lo usual, le dolía la cabeza como si la hubiesen golpeado con un mazo, y las memorias de como llego, a su habitación, estaban difusas, confundida o inexistentes.

De repente sintió algo entraño dentro de si misma.

Una sensación, que solo tienes, cuando tu alma y cuerpo saben que se han entregado por completo, hasta la casi extinción del propio ser, en una explosión de placer y la lujuria.

Raven se levanto rápidamente, con mucho esfuerzo de su ser, para tratar de inquirir, lo que había pasado. Pero a ningún lado, la llevo su intento por analizar, los sucesos pasados, solo podía vislumbrar borrosamente y por pedazos, un hombre, salvaje y velludo, de color rojo... Un hombre con el cual, había tenido... el sexo mas rudo y apasionado, de toda su miserable vida.

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre y la ventana se encontraba abierta, esto fue lo que a primera vista descubrió, después al asegurarse con cautela, de que no había nadie en su cama, busco los rastros de que otra persona estuviese allí, pero, nada, ni ropa, ni nada, tampoco oía o percibía a nadie, ni afuera o dentro de su habitación, o baño, así que esto... la tranquilizó, un poco.

Sin embargo no dejaba de estar muy consternada, acaso era verdad?, acaso era verdad lo que le acontecía?.

Quizá solo estaba loca, y todo eso lo había imaginado y ya, pero, era imposible, después de limpiarse, descubrió las huellas del delito, todas sobre y dentro de ella, así que trato de procesarlo, a un que no era fácil de tragar.

Pues el hecho de haber dormido, con un truan, como "The ReadBeast", la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, causando que las implicaciones de su desprestigiado comportamiento, hicieran que sus mejillas estuvieran enrojecidas por la vergüenza, y nisiquiera el agua fría de la tina de baño, ni todas las esencias podían borrar, la irreparable estupidez, que había realizado.

"No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser..."

Se seguío reprochador, durante y después, de un largo atardecer, pues estaba completamente arrepentida, y asqueada, por el solo hecho de pensar que ella hubiese caido tan bajo, y mas a un... que lo hubiese disfrutado.

Hasta que llego la noche, donde medito y concluyo, que no había porque caer en... el pánico, porque al final solo había sido una vez, y solo una, y además, si "la asquerosa bestia", amenazaba de algún modo o de alguna forma, por mas minima que fuera, con intenciones de perjudicarla, en cualquier sentido, bastaría con que ella hiciera un hechizo, para borrarle la memoria, y todo volvería a su originalidad.

Raven cerro los ojos y respiro con soltura, después de llegar a esa conclusión, y añoro mas que nunca volver a la vida "pacífica", que llevaba antes de ese resbalón.

Rachel, era una activa miembro de los titanes, una respetada "heroína" del mundo mortal, y una persona de la cual nunca nadie se podría quejar, era, educada, tranquila, ordenada, disciplinada, y... A un que tenia por mucho sus tintes oscuros, y extravagantes, esos, solo se los había guardado para si misma, así que en realidad nadie la conocía, mas que ella.

O por lo meno eso quería pensar.

Ya había pasado tiempo, desde que las cosas no funcionaron con sus pocas experiencias en el amor, y tanto había aprendido, que decidió, que lo mejor seria apartarse por completo de eso.

El amor no era para ella, y ella no era para el amor.

Concluyo a sus pocos veititantos años de edad, y después de ver como todas sus ex parejas, encontraban aquello que no funciono con ella, dejo de preocuparse de si, si o si no. Y se dedico tiempo completo a ella y a su trabajo de héroe, la cual la mantenía ocupada la mayoría del tiempo, lo suficiente para no pensar en las cosas inverosímiles, como el hecho de que quizas moriría sola.

De pronto interrumpiendo su meditación, alguien llamo a la puerta.

—Ammm... Amiga, Rachel... Estas bien?.

Pregunto la voz atras de la puerta, era la hermosa marciana, de piel naranja y ojos color kriptónita, a esto la cuervo respondió, rápidamente lo mas calmada que pudo, pues sabia que después del espectáculo de anoche, seguro, no!, estaba completamente segura, que todos sus compañeros estarían incómodos, preocupados, o curiosos.

—Ah... sí!, estoy bien, StarFire... dile a todos que perdón por lo de ayer...

—... No te preocupes, buenas noches.

"Que?!, perdón por lo de ayer!?, que, perdón, por lo de ayer?!..." Se riñó así misma, en que estaba pensando, porque la deberían perdonar?, por ser una zorra desvergonzada, poco escrupulosa, o por a ver traído a un villano, con todas sus letras, al recinto sagrado de la justicia, para que se cogiera, a todas luces y con todos los efectos de sonido dignos de una película porno.

Ella simplemente estaba horrorizada de nuevo, y no tardo en descubrir lo difícil que seria para ella, arreglar todo otra vez.

Este nuevo embate la hizo tomar una decisión.

Porque esperar a que él hombre bestia, hiciera algo, era obvio que lo haría, así que decidió no esperar a que él diera la primera estocada, además, no se podía arriesgar, suficiente tenia con la reputación de "la hija del diablo", como para que todavía cargara con la de, zorra.

Por lo cual paso toda la noche, buscando y después preparando aquel embrujo, que hicieran la a cosas volver a ser como eran...

A la mañana siguiente se levanto muy temprano, preparo el desayuno y dejo una nota con un sola cosa escrita en ella.

"Lo siento."

Y se dirigió a buscar aquel truan, antes de que se atrevería a hablar de mas, o si quiera a insinuar cualquier cosa, con respecto a su persona.

Mientras tanto, "The ReadBeast", estaba desayunado, en un pequeño local, donde preparaban los mejores pays, que en su amarga vida había probado, tocino, huevos, sopa, café, y leche, también conformaban el menú de un joven con una severa hambre y una severa mala actitud hacia la gente, a todo, y todos.

Así es "Garfield", cual nombre odiaba, había tenido muchas dificultades en su vida, y a sus cortos veintitantos años, había tenido que aprender a sobrevivir.

Su cuerpo estaba marcado por los embates de la vida, cicatrices por aquí, cicatrices por allá, algunas mas recientes otras, no tanto, también poseía un tatuaje, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención, y por lo cual el había tenido que soportar muchas cosas, era su terrible color rojo que manchaba toda su piel, cabellos y ojos. Este, problema le habia acontecido, pues al ser un huérfano en africa, del cual nadie daba ni un centavo, unos científicos vieron la oportunidad de realizar sus terribles y grutescos experimentos con su cuerpo, dejándole en las condiciones que ahora se encontraba.

Siendo puntero rojo viviente.

El joven era conocido por ser un ladron, un estafador, traficante, peleador callejero, y ultimamente hasta asesino a sueldo, de aquellos lugares inmencionables, además de a verse creado una identidad como villano, después de que terminara uniendo fuerzas con los Stroke.

Sin embargo después de algunas sospechosas razones, el hombre dejo la "organización", después de que termino matando a su pareja, una villana llamada Terra, y se convirtió en el cazador constante, pero fallido de DeadStroke.

El hombre era un desastre, con una mirada pasiva pero perdida, la cual enardecia con la menor provocación, como un animal salvaje mal herido.

Esa tarde, Logan, como le gustaba que le llamasen, era un prófugo de la justicia, pero nada le detenía caminar por los callejones oscuros de la ciudad, y más, porque había pocos que se le enfrentacen, ya que nadie quería pelear con un chico que se trasformaba en horribles mutaciónes de bestias salvajes, nadie, excepto los llamados "héroes".

Ya en su tiempo en la ciudad, había tenido sus encuentros con los titanes, la primera vez, fue junto a DeadStroke y Terra, quienes le demandaron participar por primera vez, en el trabajo de caza recompensas, la paga no estaba nada mal, y él, simplemente no podía decirle que no a Terra.

Sin embargo, ni sus ataques constantes, ni sus fuerzas en conjunto, lograron nunca derrotar a los titanes, los cuales al contrario de debilitarse, se hacían mas fuertes.

Por lo cual decidieron cambiar de táctica, y mediante engaños, lograron integrar a la joven Tara, como espía y virus que los destruirla por dentro. Y fue allí donde, el joven rojo, conoció parte de la verdadera Rachel, un que no de manera personal, ya que al estar siempre presente de alguna forma u otra, para cuidar a su novia, pudo denotar, la benevolencia de la cuervo, quien al sentirse identificada con Tara, después de saber lo de su padre y su novio, confesó también a ver sido presa de parecidos contrastes en su vida.

Tara no pudo tomar lo que aquella empatica mujer le ofrecía, pues no poseía la capacidad, pero en cambio él, él había caido en una seria confusión, debido a la coneccion instantánea que sintió por ella, después de "realmente" conocerla.

Pero, no pudo hacer nada en contra de la calamidad que la coalición, de los Stroke y los Titanes, causaría. Al final, esto solo fue el desencadenamineto, de miles de sucesos, que lo llevaron a quedar él solo de nuevo, lo cual ya no lo molestaba, pues era como la mayor parte de su vida había estado.

Y después de lo que esa noche paso, él simplemente no podía dejar de parar, de pensar en ella, y mas que nada en estar con ella. De pronto, parecía como si de una sola y única primera vez, él se hubiese vuelto adicto a la joven cuervo.

Esto no le pareció, para nada gracioso, aun que por lo usual siempre encontraba algún tinte de humor negro, en casi toda su trágica vida.

Lo cual lo llevo al siguiente día, a irse de inmediato de su lado, casi asustado, y volverse de lleno a su casual vida, donde su última parada siempre era un bar en lo mas bajo de la ciudad, donde no se emborrachaba, pero si bebía algunos tragos y fumaba algunos tabacos, mientras escuchaba a él bullicio de la ciudad, y sus mermas junto a sus callejeras, que normalmente no se acercaban a él, debido a su, extrañeza, además, él no era un hombre de prostitutas, pues el hecho de tenerle que pagar a una mujer, para que tuviera sexo con él, no era su estilo.

Y a pesar de que no era muy popular, esa noche, su aire melancólico y conflictuado, atrajeron algunos carroñeros, alcohólicos quienes podían pretender tus mejores amigos, mientras tu pagaras por los tragos.

—Te lo digo amigo, no vale la pena.

—Eso es verdad, vera señor Logan, en el mundo mujeres, hay muchas.

El joven de pronto tuvo la atención de un par de truanes, pero esto no le molesto, después de todo la noche era larga, y divertirse de una forma u otra con esos imbéciles, le harían olvidar de momento, aquel hueco en su corazon el cual, de vez en cuando otra vez, le comenzaba a doler.

Sin embargo, la charla duro poco, pues antes de que Logan pusiera un par de cacahuates en su boca, una fuerza extraña, lo saco agresivamente por la ventana a la calle del lugar.

Y entonces la vio.

Raven lo habia sacando de allí, con violencia tal si fuera muñeco de trapo, pues estaba absolutamente segura de que el imbécil, estaría contándole a sus amigos, como se la metió completa e hizo gemir de placer, a la frigida de la cuervo.

—ReadBeast —Dijo en tono grave y amenazante.

El joven rojo, esbozo una sonrisa para si, pues estaba tan feliz y tan endemoniadamente excitado, por volverla a ver, y volver a escuchar su voz, que él simplemente no podía con las respuestas que en su interior se encendieron. Pues él, jamás pensó, que le volvería a ver, o que si quiera ella le volviese a dirigir la mirada, lo cual, demostraba que él habia estado en su mente, tanto como ella en la suya, y esto lo hizo regodearce de pretensión y egolatría.

—Je!, Raven.

Alcanzo a pronunciar el joven rojo, antes de que ella se lo llevara a dar un paseo, al pais de la inconciencia, después de que lo atranco violentamente y con inescrupulosa fuerza, con tal golpe energético que lo dejo inconciente en menos que segundos.

Dándole la oportunidad a ella, de realizar su hechizo, cosa que no consiguió hacer pues, recupero la conciencia un poco, tan rápido cómo la perdió, él hombre gimió un poco, de dolor, pues al incorporarse sintió las dos costillas rotas, que el golpe le habia propinado, esto descontrolo a la empatica demonio, que por un momento se congeló.

Dándole el tiempo necesario, para que Logan pudiera hablar.

—Hey! —Dijo en tono burlón y casi seductor, mientras convertía sus brazos en tentáculos, para sujetarla y atraerla a él—. Que acaso estas buscando problemas otra vez?...

Y entonces la voz del hombre y su piel sobre su piel, le trajieron recuerdos mas específicos de lo que esa noche sucedió, haciendo que de nuevo en sus mejillas se corriera con aquel vino tinto, esto Logan lo observo, él, no quiso referirse a eso, pero lo que ella había entendido él no lo podía cambiar, haciéndolo sentir incomodo, pues al chocar sus miradas pudo denotar como Raven le observaba llena de reproche, enojó, llena de ofensa y resentida.

Entonces la soltó, y al fin dedujo, lo que esa noche la habia traído hacia él.

—... No tengo nada que decir.

—Que!?.

—Lo que oyes, yo... no tengo nada que decir, porque... nisiquiera me acuerdo de nada.

Mintió la bestia roja, quien en realidad, lo recordaba todo, y mucho mas que ella, pues él no estaba alcoholizado cuando paso. La mujer no le creyó ni una palabra, pero al tratar de descubrí su mentira, descubrió sorpresivamente, que no lo hacia, lo cual a un que le dio la incomodidad de la confusión, al respecto de la personalidad del individuo él cual tenia enfrente, sin embargo no titubeo, al aceptar su oferta, y dejarle bien en claro lo que pasaría si la estuviese de alguna manera engañando.

—... Bien!, porque si lo recuerdas... te juro que eso será lo ultimo que hagas en tu vida.

El joven rojo asintió, y la joven cuervo se marcho.

Dejando en el aire un ambiente de ambigüedad y misterio, por lo cual los hombres que habían presenciado la escena, estaba curiosos y querían preguntar, aque exactamente se refería con eso, que era lo que él no debía recordar?, y porque se mostraba tan manso ante ella?, que no se suponía que eran enemigos naturales?, es decir, que no era el un villano y ella un héroe?, sus propias anti tesis. Pero a ninguna estas preguntas se les dió respuesta, pues la bestia roja, amenazo, que si alguien hablaba otra vez del tema, el mismo los destriparia vivos y los colgaría en su chimenea.

Amenaza que ellos sabían que la cumpliría.

Poco después de esas amenazas, "The ReadBeast", intuyó, que lo mejor seria que se marchase, pues desde ese día, él no la habia dejado de acosarla, ni un solo día, y eso hasta para él, ya se estaba volviendo algo enfermizo y tétrico, lo suficiente como para que lo llevaran a huir de la ciudad.

Sin embargo al meter un par de sus pocas pertenencias en una mochila, una sonrisa de dolor exuberante se asomó dentro de si mismo, era como una burla, una burla que le decía, que no habia manera de que la sombra de esa mujer, lo dejara a él ya nunca más.

Ya que fuera o dentro de esa ciudad, ella se habia encadenado a su ser, y su ser de ella.

Mientras tanto, las cosas en la vida de Rachel, volvían a la normalidad, hasta que de vez en cuando se topaba con él, y su corazón y todo dentro de ella, se volvía un entero caos.

Esto le estaba preocupando un poco de mas, ya que por las noches no podía evitar recordar una y otra vez, en sueños húmedos y lujurioso, aquellas cosas tan decadentes a las que ella junto con él, habia logrado llegar.

Estos ligeros cambios, los pudo notar su amiga Star, quien al ver que ya poco comía, y que por las noches se le oía musitar, "Beast", o que cada avezar que chocaban con el animal rojo, ella casi salía huyendo, le hizo preguntar lo siguiente.

—Amiga Raven, que es lo que pasa?.

—...

Y entonces Rachel lo confeso todo, mas que nada, porque sabia que no debía temer ser criticada por su amiga Star, pues para ella, no era mas que normal. Rachel le contó, como es que ese día después de la fiesta de compromiso entre ella y Robin, ella se encontraba un poco, bueno no un poco, bastante ebria, y que por lo siguiente, la llamada de emergencia de Jump City esa noche, hizo que hiciera una estúpides, decidió ir ella sola, pues al parecer todos estaban dormidos profundamente, bajo la influencia del alcohol, y además solo se trataba del el busca pleitos de "The ReadBeast", el cual ya varias veces, no le habia costado someter, pero que el forcejeo con... Logan, una cosa habia llevado a una cosa, y después a otra, y que aun que se arrepentia mucho por lo que habia hecho, ella simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él, ni un solo min.

Al sacar y redimir esta verdad, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar sin timidez.

—... Todo va estar bien amiga Raven, todo va estar bien.

Consoló Star a su amiga, y después la dejo ya mas tranquila recostada en su cama, no podía aconsejarla, ya que habia muchas cosas por las cuales, sus variables, no eran iguales a las de ella, ni tampoco podía entrometerce, pero si algo podía hacer era escucharla.

Esa misma noche, Rachel apareció en la habitación de la bestia.

—Estoy soñando —musito el joven, al ver a la joven Rachel parada frente a su cama—... Yo, no he dicho nada.

El joven pensó que ella venía a matarlo, porque seguramente de alguna forma se habia corrido la voz d ellos un habia pasado, pero él no habia sido, y aun que se encontraba un pco sorprendido, al respecto de como iba acabar su horrible vida, encontró algo de poético, ser asesinado por la amante mas angelical, que el inframundo hubiese creado, así que no se encontraba asustado, y pretendía entregársele en bandeja de plata.

—... Lo se —la respiración de la cuervo estaba agitada, sus mejillas denotaban que rojo y su cuerpo se tensaba—.

Y entonces se él se dio cuenta lo que realmente habia venido a buscar, sin embargo, esta vez, se tomo su tiempo, para ser mas amable y caballeroso, dios!, sabia que ese no era su naturaleza, pero después de recordar lo rudo que habia sido con ella la última vez, esta vez, le quería demostrar, que también habia otra parte de su ser, y no simplemente un torpe animal.

Él se incorporo suavemente y se sentó a la orilla de su cama, que rechinaba por lo vieja que estaba, pues vivía en un viejo hotel barato, en una zona poco concurrida, pues le gustaba que las cosas que le rodeaban fueran como él se sentía, una ruina. Le invito con la mirada, para que la cuervo se sentara arriba de sus piernas, invitación la cual después pensó que no habia sido necesaria, pues ella ya estaba en camino, antes de que él la mirara.

Esto hizo que la respiración y todo en él individuo de agitara, sus músculos se tensaron, y tubo que enterrar sus garras en sus muslos, para así mantenerse a raya.

Rachel, por su lado estaba completamente seducida por él, al sentarse en sus rojas y musculosos piernas, calientes como las brazas, sintió de nuevo la ligero sedante correr por su cuerpo, a que sedante que le hacían olvidar el dolor de su vida pasada, presente y futura. Ella mordió su labio y bajo y se aprendo un poco mas a él, para sentir como se tensaba, calentaba y sudaba mas, soltando pequeños bufidos, y gemidos que les hacían saber a ambos cuanto se deseaban.

Llamo su atención que él a un no la tocase, pero al ver sus manos encarnada a las sabanas, mientras que fruncía el seño, entendía que quería probarle que él también podía contenerce, que no era una bestia salvaje como todos pensaban. Entonces ella toco su mejilla, y alzo su mirada, haciendo que chocase contra la suya, y dedicnsdole una mirada de fervor y amor, igual a la que tenia él, el hombre no pudo evitar preguntar, a un que no en voz alta, si ella se encontraba ebria otra vez.

Pero en el momento en el que la beso, pudo descubrir, como no había ni una gota a sabor alcohol, caso contrario con lo que paso esa noche, que su boca sabia por completo a vino tinto embriagador.

Por lo cuál, como ella estaba cuerda, el podía hacerle el amor sin ninguna recriminacion, eso pensó, así que comenzó a besarle poco a poco todo el cuerpo, y acariciar fervientemente y firmemente, sus carnes grises aperladas, con la debida sensualidad y detenimiento, deleitadose con el agónico placer de sentir ese sedoso ser, debajo de un trasegado como él.

Rachel también lo estaba disfrutado y se estaba tomando el tiempo para ello, ella recorría su cabeza con sus manos, jalando y acariciando, ese áspero cabello, mientras se mecía de manera que de vez en cuando su feminidad se tallarla junto a su deseoso y firme amigo, haciendo que ambos soltaron gemidos para aplacar un poco explosión de placer, que esto les causaba, Raven ya estaba en exceso mojada y el estaba completamente en su punto, pero decidieron ir despacio, Logan dejo que ella primero le desvestiece, para después recostarlo suavemente en la cama, mientras que ella lo montaba, y sus manos y dedos se entrelazanban, llevo los brazos de la bestia hacia arriba, de manera aque pareciera que estaba en sumisión total.

Ellos no hablaban, pues sus miradas lo decían todo, y sus cuerpos, los cuales se encontraban llenos de espasmos de placer involuntario, daban las pruebas definitivas, de su descontrolada pasión de amantes.

Después de que Rachel lo recorriera con su boca, manos y lengua, por cada rincón, lo libero de su martirio dejando sus manos en libertad, dándole la oportunidad de posicionarse ahora arriba de ella.

Esto lo hizo enardecer a un poco mas, él trato de ser lo mas cuidadoso posible pero sus manos desgarraron las ropas de la mujer, por lo cual se riñó, pero al no ver ninguna desaprobación de la mujer, si no su total aprobación y deseo, lo invitaba a que siguiera siendo como él era y que no se detuviera... Por lo que él se sintió condenadamente agradecido, inspirandolo para hacer lo siguiente; para la sorpresa de la cuervo, la volteo, dejando sus hermosos glúteos y bulba al descubierto, y mientras el ahora le sujetado los brazos y se ponía encima de su espalda aprisionándola entre la cama y su pecho, hizo que su excitación aflorara más y más.

Y entonces cuando se curvo su espalda, y su cuerpo se dilató lo mas que pudo, él entro suave, pero decididamente dentro de ella, ella estaba tan mojada, tan caliente y tan tensa, que el solo sentirse arropado por esos plieges de carne, hizo que de inmediato el joven dejará casi de respirar.

Cuando al fin los dos se sintieron parte del otro, ambos comenzaron a mecerse, en la infinita sinfonía del placer pecaminoso, que arranco varios orgasmo de sus cuerpos, llevándolos hacer varias posturas que estallaban en miles de gemidos, gruñidos y bufidos, terminando y empezando varias veces, hasta que sus cuerpos y almas mortales terminaron otra vez exhaustas, de tanto amarse uno al otro.

Después de eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensativos, ellos sabían que debían platicar muchas cosas, pero... al darse cuanta que los temas eran demasiado complicados como para discutirlos, y encontrar una viable y pronta solución, de sus bocas solo se asomaban pequeñas frases, sin mayor complicación.

—Lo siento —él pronuncio, al descubrir, que de alguna forma ella seguía a un resentida de su cuerpo, por los embates de aquella primera colisión—.

A lo que ella respondió —No te preocupes, no es como si yo hubiese sido amable con tigo tampoco—.

Recordando el feroz ataque que le había propinado, pero nada de esto calmaba el arrepentimiento del joven Logan, quien casi se quería casi arrodillarse y dedicar su vida entera para redimirse, sin embargo antes de que el dijera algo mas, la mujer acallo su boca y dolor, con un dulce beso y un prensado abrazo, inventándole a dormir en sus brazos, dejando las preocupaciones por un momento, por esa vez, atrás.

[Fin?]


	7. Show Freak

Todo empezó una fría noche de abril, una aberrante y ladina madrugada, donde descubrí lo despreciable que era toda mi oscura existencia

... "El señor", Melchor, dueño del circo donde todos "trabajábamos" y vivíamos, me hizo una visita a altas horas de la noche como solía hacerlo, una visita que normalmente solo tenía un solo propósito y ese era, básicamente, follarme hasta quedar satisfecho y digo él porqué sinceramente yo... Bueno ese no es el punto, la verdad es que nada tenía esa noche de extraño, la única cosa que varió el escenario fue que el olor de la tierra mojada por la lluvia que caía afuera, nubló con su olor cualquier rincón de esos momentos.

Era el año de 1866 y todo transcurría como se supone en mi fría vida, yo, hija mayor de una familia rica había escapado a la edad de los dieciséis años, por causas adversas, que no me gustaría contar, pero si les diré que no fue por adolescente rebeldía o por estupideces por ansias de libertad, pues más que nada lo hice para escapar de un insulso y morboso destino.

Escape por necesidad.

Así pues, a un que vague sin rumbo durante un par de años, un día me topé en una carretera fría y desolada, /pensé que era un psicopata el cual me mataría/ pero peor aún, se convierto en el dueño literal, de mi agónica vida durante todos estos años, y no lo digo en forma romántica, no, lo digo en forma irónica, pues escape de las tinieblas para caer en la oscuridad de otro. Y tristemente así fue durante un tiempo, pues yo, una chiquilla desventurada que podía hacer cuando un hombre, manipulador y astuto, se había enredado de mi novicio corazón como una hierba mala por todo mi ser, era terrible, si lo era, era amargo y desperanzador, pero no es como si yo hubiese conocido de otra cosa en mi corta vida.

"PASEN A VER, A LA HECHICERA!, LA MUJER CUERVO LES DIRÁ TODO SOBRE SU PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO, PASEN PASEN Y VEAN A LA MUJER COLOR AMATISTA!"

Eso decían los panfletos que el circo entregaba, pues este hombre no sólo se posesiono de mi, si no que también procuro sacarle el mayor provecho a todas esas singularidades, y por su puesto tampoco se jactó al aprovecharse de mi juventud e inocencia una vez que pudo.

"Qué triste mi vida es" pensaba tanto esto, mientras leía un montón de libros que el señor Melchor me compraba casi todas las semanas, como las rosas que le regalan a una mujer golpeada, a mí no me daban rosas, /porque no me gustaban/ pero los libros enormes y únicos de mi estantería delataban las veces que él, se había salido de control arremetido contra mí, quizás porqué eso le excitaba, saber que no podía hacer nada por temor a salir a un mundo que en nuestra época, solo me vería con malos ojos, como un error de Dios, o algo peor, seguramente terminaría linchada o atosigada por un montón de niños, que arrojando puertas a mi ventana, se divertirían latigueando mi diferencia con el fuerte golpe de su despreció.

"Aún que pensándolo bien mí vida no cambiaría mucho, de lo cruel y sin sentido que es ahora"

Segunda semana de abril, por fin me e decidido a quitarme la vida, así es, tengo una pequeña botella se arsénico, y eh derramado unas cuantas gotas, como lágrimas amargas encima de mi infusión de hierbas, esta noche lo haré, ya no me queda más.

Al caer, rectifico que pudo ser que un día me enamore del señor M, pero es fue mucho tiempo atrás, un tiempo en el que yo era ingenua y crédula, un tiempo en el que estaba desesperada por ser "salvada", un tiempo en él que estaba ennegrecida por un tóxico amor... Pero ahora ya de nada cuenta recordar eso, seguramente él se estará tirando de nuevo alguna de las nuevas, y jóvenes bailarinas que sueñan con ser famosas, fotografiadas y llenas de glamour, qué triste que como yo vayan a terminar abandonadas en un rincón, como un objeto decorativo o de simple posición, como cabezas de animales salvajes y pieles, colgadas bajo y arriba de la chimenea del adonis "cazador" inescrepuloso de compasión.

...

Estoy apunto de morir lo esto sintiendo... Pero antes de perder por completo el conocimiento, veo una sombra verde interrumpir salvajemente dentro de mis aposentos, quien es él, acaso la muerte a cambiando de color, y ahora es un magnífico muchacho verde con facciones un poco animales?... Jajaja... Me jactó dentro de lo posible, con sentimientos lúgubres, débiles y de condescendencia, mientras que el joven me carga en sus brazos fuertes y peludos, parece como una almohada tibia de felpa, y yo me acabo de desvanecer dentro de sus brazos.

Casi una semana después, parece ser que ni para quitarme la vida sirvo, pues al parecer y riéndose en maldito doctor dictamina, que no era arsénico lo que me habían conseguido en la botella, si no veneno de una ponzoña menos letal, la cual por fortuna de él, tenía el antídoto el cual me aplico después de que la "Bestia" dejara de aplicarme RCP.

"La Bestia?" Así que si era real, aquella cosa que pensé que era el fruto de las alucinaciones producidas por la agonía.

Que infortunio tan grabe maldice mi vida, que ni derecho a morir tengo, "la próxima vez inténtalo mejor con una escopeta!", pensé hilarante y sarcasmo oscuro como normalmente lo hacía, pero como repuse antes, no quería dejar sesos tirados por todo el lugar, ni quería despertar a mis queridos colegas de circo, además que iban a decir las noticias, "Suicida Loca de Circo, se Vuela los Cesos con una Escopeta?!". No que horror, y la foto de mi cuerpo descarado en primera plana, no por favor, yo nunca fui adepta a los reflectores, y Mr M, lo sabe bien, si no estuviera dando acrobacias con un morboso tutu, enseñando mis nalgas con cada giro fantástico /aún que que quede claro que se hacerlo/ pues en el circo se aprende de todo, no quería que mi padre o mis hermanos me encontraran por esto.

Así que le rogué a Melchor no obligarme a hacerlo.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, miren quien llegó a primera escena, me pregunto si me abofeteara primero, o me dirá lo estupida y mal agradecida que soy después, no lo sé, pero suficiente tengo con mirarle los ojos llenos de reproche y asco en los ojos, cuando le doctor le "recomienda" meterme /de seguir así/ en un centro de salud mental.

Si claro, como si tuviera tanta suerte. Él no dejarme ir sin antes "castigarme" hasta cansarse.

Entonces volteo al techo, doy un respingo, cierro los ojos y sonrío sutilmente para mí misma, pensando hasta donde resistiré... Fue allí cuando lo recordé, recordé que aquella cosa verde ya la había visto con anterioridad pro el circo, pero que jamás le había prestado demasiada atención, pues encerrada en mi misma y en pensamientos, rehuye te de la sociedad y la realidad, la gente que pasaba por mi costado me era literalmente igual, así de egoísta y cerrada me había crecido todos estos años. Garfield, era como creo que le llamaban los compañeros cirqueros, y... Garfield era un muchacho extraño, uno que además tener la piel verde cambiaba su forma a voluntad, siempre y cuando fuera una animal, así que era tratado como tal, un animal o payaso sustituto, y si eso quiere decir que era tratado peor que basura en el lugar.

"Pero quien no..." El día dos del mismo mes, por fin me dieron de alta, pero por supuesto seriamente medicada, dopada con pastillas anti depresivas, para dormir y, demás, las cuales mi ahora espía, una desagradable viejita J a la cual Melchor le había pagado para que no olvidará tomarme los medicamentos, y además así mantenerme vigilada todo el tiempo, procuroso de que no hiciera otra estupidez, /si así fue como él lo describió/ pudiera hacer su vida como normalmente lo hacía, llevando a sus chicas, a los lugares más lujos y exclusivos, Melchor tenía fama de codearse con gente muy importante /delincuentes con dinero en su mayoría/ los cuales patrocinaban todo el freak show.

Garfield lleva viviendo ya tres meses a lado de mi camper /y nunca lo había notado hasta apenas el día que regrese de mi internado/ en una jaula, casi desnudo y con una correa apretada al cuello como un perro, ahora que lo pienso no es diferente a como yo me siento, vigilada y encerrada aquí dentro también, aún que con ciertos lujos, por el ligero detalle de tener un cuño del cual el jefe le gusta disponer /que asco/. Dios, no se lo voy agradecer, pero siento sus ojos amarillos observarme desde aquel día, él no habla mucho, por lo que tengo, el grita, gruñe, muerde, golpea, pero muy pocos lo han oído hablar, esto supongo porqué no sabe... No lo sé, o no lo sabía hasta que un día que salí de "cueva" a tomar el fresco de la madrugada lo escuche.

—Hey!, más vale que te metas, aquí en la oscuridad, al anochecer, hay muchos peligros escondidos, que te podrían ennegrecer.

"Qué, qué? Dijo" su léxico es confuso y los enlaces de sus palabras dejan en claro, que aún no sabe expresarse con claridad, pero está bien, entendí su punto, supongo.

—Y tú qué sabes de oscuridad?.

Mi mente hablo junto con mi voz ronca mientras que miraba el firmamento distorsionado por la contaminación y las luces de la ciudad, ya hace mucho tiempo que no veo un fondo estrellado, en ese momento no esperaba una respuesta del muchacho, pues él se que lo había alucinado, después de todo seguía bajo el efecto de las pastillas bajadas con alcohol, pero el hombre suspiro casi como una queja gutural, pareció sonreírse así mismo /pensando quizás, que mi respuesta era la que él se imaginaba/ o por lo menos eso fue lo que pensé que vi, para después levantarse de aquel bulto de paja el cual tenía como "cama, /si así lo quisieras llamar/ fue entonces cuando pego su rostro a las barras, sus ojos brillaban dentro de la oscuridad de su jaula, sus manos pegadas a los barrotes, unas cuantas luces me dejaron ver las marcas de latigazos en su espalda, por lo cual sentí un malestar que hizo que bajara la mirada y dejará de fumar, apague el cigarrillo con mi botas, y él me dijo sin titubear.

—Se lo suficiente, como para decirle a ti, que eso que tienes aquí tu, no se le puede llamar vida, si no tortura, por qué no te vas tú de aquí?, /tú que puedes/ a que le temes.

—... Ese no es tú problema...

"No lo sé" eso era lo que eu quería decirle, pero cuando vi las marcas en el cuello de lo apretada que estaba la correa de cuero negro en su garganta, sentí que iba que algo se me atoró en la garganta y pecho, un sentimiento el cual ya creía olvidado, el sentimiento del dolor ajeno que te recuerda el tuyo, como si ver las cicatrices de los demás, te recordaran las propias, y te diera un ansía de rascártelas como queriendo arrancar el picor del recuerdo agrio que se reverba en ti.

Y por eso me metí y ya no quise hablar jamás con él.

Así pues, esa noche de abril, Melchor ya jamás se aparecía por mi camper, quizás porque pensaba que me "castigaría", dejándome si las lacibas muestras de amor carnal que me imponía, sin embargo yo estaba agradecida, de que al final, ya no tan joven ni tonta, como una niña, él ya no se encontrara atraído por esta muere agria y fría, /si así es como me llamaba/ y me dejara por fin en paz, ahora la única razón por al que estaba allí era porqué él seguía pensado estúpidamente que era de su propiedad, cosa que nunca había sido ni será, pues aún que mi cuerpo sucumba mi alma jamás lo hará. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que fuese, yo seguía teniendo este libido excepcional, además de que no era tan vieja, solo que ya no era una niña, cosa que no había calmado mis ansias de calor carnal, si no que las había activado más, por ello esa noche, y muchas otras cuando todos parecían estar dormidos y me sentía segura d e que nadie vendría a molestar, me tocaba, y todo hubiese pasado con normalidad, pero esa noche, más caliente lo usual, decidí subirme yo misma a la barra de la cosina imaginando con y tocando con hábidesa cosas que ni en los mejores cuentos eroticos se podrían escribir, y es que a decir verdad, para darme placer, solo yo y nadie más que yo sabia como hacerlo, de repente lo único que escuchaba era el bombeo exaltado de mi corazón, la sangre caliente que corría por mis venas el sudor que resbalaba por mi vientre, el líquido que emanaba de mis labios inchados y mis músculos entumecidos de agónico placer, eso y mis propias respiraciones agitadas, era lo único que sentía, pues tenía siempre la maña de cerrar los ojos para obtener una fantasía más realizada, y todo era como se suponía, hasta que dentro de mis bufidos y respiraciones agitadas, escuche... Otros ruidos guturales mucho más graves y mucho más penetrantes que los míos, me asusté y abrí los ojos para recaer demasiado tarde a la vez, que había olvidado cerrar las cortinillas de la pequeña ventana que daban hacia afuera del lugar, justo y precisamente enfrente de la jaula de aquel muchacho, y por ello ya sabrán que no me di cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde, que aquel chico me estaba viendo, no no viendo observaba... Mi cara fue de shook cortante al principio, pues lo que estaba viendo de frente, y fue lo más vergonzoso que me había pasado en toda mi vida, Garfield el cual me observaba con esa mirada ardiente en deseo, algo celoso y lastimado, mientras que el mismo se tocaba, me lleno de insulsos pensamientos que en mi vida soñaba... Dios, fue entonces cuando por fin reaccione, y un puro calor recorrió mi cuerpo como el que nunca antes había sentido, trate en vano de quietarme pues no quería, no quería saber lo que estaba pasando, pero el ver que mi cabeza decía que no, pero todo en mi cuerpo clamaba que sí.

Me hicieron decidirme.

Fuentes entonces cuando salí desnuda de mi camper /para encontrarme con él, rompí el candado de su prisión con mis poderes, y me adentré así jaula, sin una pisca de temor, me monte sobre sus fuertes valientes y velludas piernas, causándole un espasmo involuntario junto a un gemido gutural que solo me encendió más la piel, entonces nos besamos, deliciosamente sus finos labios repasaban y succionaban los míos, su lengua se saludaba con la mía, su pecho y vientre duro como la roca chocaban contra mis firme senos y vientre, que se extasiaban de emoción, "ah" gemí por marinera vez, realmente lo hice porque no pude retenerlo dentro de mí, cosa que él respondió con un prendado abrazo casi asfixiante y un gruñido ferviente en un deseo ahogado, que me hizo pensar que todo mundo se iba entender de lo que allí estaba pasando, pero no me importó, él me mordía, me lamía, me estrujaba y extendía con la misma pasión con al que yo lo rasguñaba, apretaba y succionaba, era el cielo eso, o por lo menos lo más cercano a la felicidad que yo a había conocido, poco a poco empecé a notar como mis gemimos se fueron haciendo más agudos y sumisos, lo cual tenía mucho tiempo de no escuchar, pues no me sentía cómoda siendo sometida, hasta ese noche, junto con él, no sé porque, pero me sentí segura, así que para sorpresa de él y lo pude notar, rompí su collar, para darle mayor libertad de poder hacer con migo lo que quisiera, no sé porque, pero no me importó, y lo hicimos parados, sentados, encimados, incados y casi de todas las maneras posibles, y sintiéndome recibida completamente por él y él de mí, tuvimos más orgasmos de lo que nuestros cuerpos estaban acostumbrados a sentir, descarga tras descarga de exquisito u delicioso placer agónico, que nos hizo perder la cabeza por lo menos hasta que nos dolió, terminado delirantemente, nos rescostamos desnudos sobre la paja de su jaula él boca arriba y yo boca abajo, observando nuestros ojos mutuamente mientras aún sosteníamos nuestras manos enlazadas, exhaustos y minutos después con algo de frío, entristecimos al pensar que sería de nosotros después de ese punto.

Esa noche "Gar", se negó a dejarme ir por una manta por temor a que ya no iba a regresar, y a cambio me ofreció su cuerpo para mantener el calor, excusándose que él no tenía frío, pues estaba acostumbrado a estar en esa situación, cosa que no le creí ni un segundo pero ya sabía que es lo que quería hacer, quería mantenerme la mayor parte que fuera posible de tiempo, bajo ese momento junto al él, así que, esa noche aferrándose a mí, contemple las estrellas y estás ahora sí parecían mucho más brillantes, aunque no pudiera verlas.

Pero todo se acabo cuando Melchor se enteró y él le dio una tunda con un látigo a Garfield, Garfield no hizo ademán de contestar porque seguramente no quería empeorar las cosas, pero yo ya tenía suficiente de todo eso y esto fue la lagrima que derramó el vaso, poco después de lo que pasó, yo llamé al detective Dick, y denuncie a Melchor de todos sus delitos junto con las pruebas que había amasado todo estos años de abuso, lo cuál lo refundió por lo menos apear de sus esfuerzos, durante un largo tiempo en la carcel.

Qué quede claro que yo no me entere de que lo estaba golpeando hasta que fue demasiado tarde. De haber sabido no sé qué hubiese hecho, quizás por fin lo hubiese matado al fin. Lo que pasó a Garfield no fue demasiado grabe, un par de costillas rotas, un ojo morado, un labio inchado, una nariz rota, una quijada fracturada, miles de cortadas por los latigazos... Pero que digo claro que fue grabe, tanto, que casi llore cuando logre llegar a él.

El circo no cerró hasta dos años después, pues un albacea se lo adjudicó y le dio por fin, un buen uso.

Cuatro semanas después, Garfield y yo decidimos permanecer "juntos", lo invite a quedarse en mi caper, lo cual fue muy incómodo para mí,muero era obvio que no lo podía dejar seguir durmiendo en la jaula, solo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos, él por su parte accedió aún que titubeante la amable oferta lleno de felicidad pero a la vez de vergüenza, era obvio que no quería ser un estorbo para mí, pero con el tiempo entendí y lo hice entender que no lo era, en ese tiempo pude ver, con la medida que interactúabamos como su lenguaje se hacía mucho más rico y fluido, era obvio que sí sabía el lenguaje pero por falta de práctica del mismo no lo había desarrollado muy bien, ahora me decía "nena" lo cual tengo entendido que vio en un show de radio novela en algún lugar, pero bueno como sea, me encanta, me hace sentirme más llena de vida, más, positiva, y todos en el circo lo han notado, lo cual me preocupa, debería de seguir teniendo un perfil bajo, no quiero que esto llame demasiado la atención, ayer me sorprendí pues Garfield me demostró que sabe leer, pero no escribir, así que le estoy enseñando, también me contó cómo es que él había llegado aquí, resulta que fue vendido, como un animal cualquiera a Melchor desde la India, Garfield dice que nació en África y que entiende por lo menos seis idiomas, él fue secuestrado de África cuando tenía quince, antes de eso vivía por su cuenta en la jungla, después de eso fue comercializado, hasta que llego aquí, también me contó de una chica llamada Terra la cual era una domadora de leones, la cual, lo desilusiono completamente, no quiso dar más detalles, pero al parecer lo traicionó y jugó con él, lo cual me causa cierta molestia, pero a la vez admiración, pues cualquiera que viviera eso, jamás se entregaría de nuevo al amor, o por lo menos yo no lo haría.

Supongo que es un chico lleno de esperanza... yo aún no le eh dicho nada de mi pasado, y sé que él solo está esperando.

"Vamonos de aquí" me dijo, y yo aún que con miedo asentí, y escapamos un año después de allí, ahora vivimos en una isla, en una maldita isla desierta de humanos promedio que nos puedan molestar, Garfield me a enseñado algo de supervivencia y ya se encender las fogatas que nos calientan el cuerpo en las madrugadas a las orillas de la playa... A veces siento que me enamore de tarzan.

[Fin]

BÚSCAME EN WATTPAD

CONTEZUMA.


	8. Solo una noche más

Deje de temerle a la oscuridad gracias a Rae.

Pues ella venía a mí, durante la noche.

Deje de temerle a los fantasmas.

Porque ella parecía como uno, aparecía y se iba de mi vida con una singular, taciturna mesures, que ni siquiera notabas cuando ya estaba a tú lado, o cuando ya te había abandonado.

Deje de temerle a los moustros debajo de la cama y a los demonios.

Porque descubrí que me había enamorado de uno.

Y al final acabe deseando, con toda mi alma, tener al demonio gris en mi cama, en la oscuridad, con su fantasmal singularidad.

A un que sea solo por unos momentos, a un que fuera por solo una eternidad.

 **—Rae, quédate con migo, está y todas las noches.**

 **—... Estaré esta y todas las noches con tigo Gar...**

 _((Sé que estaba mintiendo cuando me dijo eso...))_

 _Se dijo a si mismo Garfield, mientras recordó las palabras, que una vez ella le conto._

 _((Pero aun así, decidí creerle, porque no hacerlo..._

 _Solo me hubiese matado un poco más.))_

Hincado, en la recamara de Raven, al pie de su cama, mientras que retallaba su rostro en sus sabanas, traspirando todo lo que podía, para así obtener un poco de la esencia que allí había de ella.

 _((Dios, que bien huele_

 _..._

 _Como quisiera que estuvieras otra vez aquí_

 _..._

 _Rae))_

Mientras Rae, lo observaba...

Ella regresaba de vez en cuando, normalmente cuando la noche caía, porque no quería ser descubierta, descubierta cuando ella no podía resistirse a la impetuosa necesidad, de irlo a ver, a pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado, y a pesar de que ya no seguían juntos, porque ella lo había decidido así, no podía evitar, de vez en cuando irlo a ver, a un que fuera solo por unos instantes.

 _((No puedo creer que ya no esté aquí_

 _..._

 _Pensé que tenías miedo de que todos nos fuéramos_

 _..._

 _Es por eso que decidiste huir tu primero?_

 _..._

 _Porque tenías miedo?))_

 **—Entonces eres una idiota Rae!, una Idiota! ...idiota.**

Dijo encolerizado y herido por su partida, mientras que apretaba con sus garras las sabanas, como si fueran el cuerpo de Raven. Derramando así también unas cuantas lágrimas desbordadas que salían, de su estrujado corazón de tanto que las reprimía.

 **—... quien es una idiota?.**

No pudo resistir Raven preguntar, ya que se sentía tan convocada, que ser arrastrada por los gritos desesperados de su amante, le hacían hacer cosas sin pensar.

Entonces ChicoBestia se conmociono, al oír a aquella voz tan clara, que a un que en sueños y de vez en cuando desvariaba, ya nunca la escuchaba, y menos tan clara, tan clara que le hacían pensar que ella realmente estaba allí.

De pronto al ver, que él no salía de su shock, salió de la oscuridad, pues no sintió que tuviera otra opción.

Y al verla salir él sintió, como el mundo le giro y las entrañas de su estómago se estremecieron casi de dolor, pues de cierta manera no sabía distinguir si, ella realmente estaba allí, o es que él ya se había vuelto loco de tanto desearlo.

 **—Rae?**

El pregunto estúpidamente, pues era obvio que era ella, pero él necesitaba que ella se lo confirmara, antes de creérselo, él tenía que saber si realmente estaba pasando, o solo estaba dentro de una profunda alucinación al quedarse dormido en su habitación.

 **—Sí soy yo**

 _((DIOS, ESTAS herida, que ha pasado, estas bien?!))_

Fue lo que Chico Bestia se preguntó, pero no se atrevió a musitar, pues tenía miedo, miedo de descubrirse de nuevo, descubrir ante ella su resentido corazón, y acabar llorando hincado de rodillas, rogándole que no se fuera.

 **—Rae!?**

Así que en cambio, la observo de arriba abajo, buscándole heridas, o en su rostro un malestar. Una vez que constato, que no había venido por ayuda, como normalmente hacía cuando no tenía otra opción, o más cosas estaban realmente muy mal, él pudo relajarse un poco, a un que la incertidumbre de su visita lo mataban lenta y dolorosamente.

 **—Estoy bien.**

 **—Entonces que pasa a que has venido.**

Dijo rudamente a un que no quiso hacerlo, pero su resentido corazón, no le dejaron otra opción más que esa.

 **—Lo, lo lamento, no quise molestar.**

Tartamudeo una arrepentida y asustada Rae, que no quería confrontarse a los raudales emocionales de ChicoBestia, pues sabía que siempre acaban abrumándola.

 **—Siempre evitando la confrontación verdad Raven?.**

 **—Ya te dije que lo siento, no tengo nada más que decir.**

 **—Pues yo sí, y no te vas sin antes escucharme!**

Raven no pudo contestar nada, pues en cuanto reacciono, los brazos de Chico bestia, ya la tenían aprisionada.

Su cuerpo, tan fuerte y tibio, su corazón bombéante y retumbante en su cálido pecho, y sus ojos profundos y llenos de amor, pasión, y emociones, que ella no se atrevía a rosar, con tanta intensidad, y a los cuales él se entregaba de lleno con tanta facilidad, que casi podía sentir su dolor.

 _((BB))_

De pronto Raven se descubrió, siendo arrastrada por la intensidad de las emociones de su amante, haciéndola querer, estar más pegada a él, por lo cual lo hizo, hasta que quedaran estrechamente sus cuerpos tocados uno por el otro, apretándose con cada respiración y espasmo involuntario de su deseo.

Rae sabía que Gar quería hablar, pero... sus manos no pudieron evitar subirle por la nuca, hasta toparse con su cabeza y pelo y comenzaron acariciarle, con tanta intensidad, como si de alguna manera sus cuerpo volvieran a reconocerse después de mucho tiempo.

BB al sentir esto, a un que su intención era hablar, tampoco pudo evitar pensar, que el idioma en el que se comunicaban sin ningún tapujo, él y aquella mujer, era por medio de sus cuerpos. Así que no pudo evitar, ir y besarle en cuello en cuando vio la oportunidad. Y esto a rae, le volvió loca, el tan solo sentir la presión de sus labios sobre su piel, le hacían perder la conciencia de todo a su alrededor, de los problemas, de las consecuencias, de todo aquello por lo que no debería de hacerlo.

Simplemente él hacía, que ella lo olvidase todo.

Rachel acariciaba, su cuello, con sus uñas, cosa que a Bestia le encantaba, pues para él esa era una zona sensible, por su instinto animal, y morderla, también era parte del ritual, así, que comenzó a morderla levemente, solo para tener parte de su piel dentro de su boca, solo para sentir el sabor de ella, dentro de sí.

 _((No me importa))_

De pronto Raven se encontró diciéndose a sí misma, y así también cerrándole en la cara la puerta a la razón. Quien le quería obligar, a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, en las consecuencias del mañana, pero esta noche, por lo menos esa, noche, no iba escucharla, simplemente, porque su Chico, su Garfield, la necesitaba más en el ahora, en el presente, y ella no iba a dejar, por lo menos esa noche, que todas sus "obligaciones", no le dejaran ser mujer, por unos instantes, una chica normal, siendo amada y nada más.

Entonces BB, subió a sus labios y le beso, con mesura, pero a la vez con fuerza, con la fuerza que le hacían sentir, que si la soltaba por lo menos por unos instantes, ella se iría.

Pero su corazón se relajó, cuando sintió su pierna, subir a sus caderas, de tal manera que a él también ella le estaba aprisionando para no dejarlo ir, y cuando ella se retenía a su lado, de esa manera, él podía estar seguro de que todo en el tierra estaría bien, porque ella era su mundo.

Garfield, la fue levando poco a poco a la cama, ya cuando se sintió seguro, de que por lo menos esa noche, no le abandonaría. Ella fue despojada de sus ropas, con cierto salvajismo, que no eran más que pruebas del ferviente deseo de su amante, por poseerla.

Y cuando por fin quedo completamente desnuda, Garfield, la tenía bajo la luz de la luna, para poder ver todo, con detalle aquel maravilloso y suculento cuerpo en el que habitaba su amada.

Rae, estaba un poco avergonzaba, ya que ChicoBestia, normalmente no era así, pero ella sabía, que haberlo tenido tanto tiempo esperando y desesperado por su ausencia, le hacían compártanse tan dominante como ahora, pues como un muerto de sed, se abalanzaba al agua del oasis en pleno desierto.

BB dejo de mirarla, después se quitó las ropas, con la ayuda de Rae, una vez hecho esto, Garfield, le hecho una miradita a los ojos de ella, para anunciarle que empezaría, no como pidiendo permiso, pero si como una advertencia, como una promesa de que de aquí en adelante no le dejaría ir, hasta quedaran exhaustos de tanto amarse.

Garfield, bajo a sus piernas, pues él ya sabía de antemano lo que le volvía loca ya un que ya sabía que estaba semi humedecida, bajo, para darle los debidas atenciones con su lengua, a esa parte tan sensible de ella. Esto hizo apenas comenzó él, que Rachel se estremeciera, y tuviera esos espasmo involuntarios, que le hacían saber, lo incapaz, de controlarse que era, y lo vulnerable que estaba ante un hombre como él.

Gar fue, amable y lento, a un que sabía que ella, se moría de ganas de que el fuera conciso y fuerte, él quería hacerla desearlo un poco, tal vez como venganza de tenerlo sufriendo tanto tiempo, él quería que ella se estremeciera deseándolo desesperadamente, como él sabía que lo hacía por ella todos los días.

Y al final lo logro, lo logro tan bien que Rachel tuvo que pedirle que no prolongara su espera más.

Tan lindo y sensual, que él, se quedó enfocado en ese momento para jamás olvidarlo, pues se lo pido casi consumida en el deseo y la pasión, que siempre negaba sin razón.

Entonces Gar accedió, no solo porque ella se lo había pedido, sino porque el también ya estaba subiendo al límite, y no podía suspenderlo más, y menos porque pues para él, le era imposible negarle nada a Rae, y no era tan fuerte como para vengarse, pues en el fondo sabía que él no era rencoroso y eso le pesaba, pues no quería que de nuevo se aprovecharan de él.

BB subió lentamente, dando pequeños besos, posados como mariposa, en el vientre, entre piernas, torso y pecho de Rae, sintiendo a cada acercamiento que daba, como sus cuerpos se estremecían, sin dar lugar a nada más.

Y cuando por fin pudo acomodar su cuerpo junto al suyo, y lentamente resbalar dentro de ella para volverse uno, él se quedó, quieto y asustado, por lo bien que se sentía, pues nunca estando con ninguna mujer, había sentido lo que sentía, cuando hacían el amor él y Rae, era tan perfecto, tan natural, encajaban tan bien, que la sola idea de separarse otra vez, era imposible de pensar cómo es que habían sobrevivido uno sin el otro durante tanto tiempo, como es que estuvieron con otras personas antes que ellos, como se entrevieron a pesar que un día estuvieron enamorados, sin antes probar esto.

Rachel, sintió como la virilidad de amante, encajaba perfectamente dentro de ella, y como esto lo estremecía tanto, y se esforzaba tanto, por no eyacular por el solo hecho de sentirse tan bien dentro de ella, completamente arropado, y completo, como si nunca nada ni siquiera el aire, le fuera hacer falta, estando junto a ella. Que no pudo evitar, sentirse vibrante de amor, y calor, de ambos, como si el solo llenase a la luna en un eclipse, con su infinita luz, y de pronto se hicieran uno.

Garfield comenzó a moverse, con todo su esfuerzo trato de no eyacular, pues la cavidad estrecha de Raven, y el sentirse apretado dentro de ella, le hacían sentirse como un niño precoz, cuando no lo era.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos lo pudo evitar y como siempre llegaron al clímax demasiado rápido, porque no hacía falta de mucho cuando los cuerpos de dos almas realmente están hecho uno para el otro.

Gar, muchas veces se sintió decepcionado y frustrado, pues no le gustaba nada eyacular tan pronto, sin embargo Rae nunca le hizo hincapié en eso, pues ella se llenaba de múltiples orgasmos, antes que él apenas, cuando apenas si le rosaba, por ello, y porque además ChicoBestia, no tardaba nada en recuperarse, puede que por su instinto animal o por su exceso de energía.

Pero lo que empezaba demasiado rápido, tardaba después horas y horas en acabar.

Y así de pronto los dos se volvían en los amantes eternos.

Con tanto amor que vertían en sus cuerpos y sus almas, uno al otro, que hacerlo, era tan especial, que muchas veces soñaban en quedarse así para siempre.

Mientras los dos podían observar sus ojos, y llegar al infinito, para fundirse, hasta volverse, uno mismo, mientras que sus cuerpos se conmovían de placer, casi a las lágrimas, casi con la misma desesperación que sentían al estar lejos uno del otro.

 **—Rae... /gemido/ ha** **〜** **dime que me amas y que nunca me abandonaras.**

[FIN]


End file.
